The present invention relates to a machine by which bundles of sheets, in particular banknotes, are ordered and fed to a unit for the assembly of the bundles in groups.
The invention finds application to advantage in machines by which banknotes are ordered and wrapped in bundles, and thereafter in groups of bundles; indeed reference is made directly to this same art field in the following specification albeit with no limitation in scope implied.
The prior art affords currency processing systems equipped with a plurality of modules through which banknotes received from a fitness checking unit are fed in succession and bundled; the single notes are supplied to each module from the checking unit in a sequence determined by code and serial number.
Bundles consisting in a predetermined number of banknotes are formed in each of the modules and fed gradually toward a relative outlet, where a stack is formed. The stacks of bundles are then taken up cyclically and randomly by one or more pickup and transfer devices, on receipt of a control signal from sensors located at each outlet, and directed toward a further machine unit.
Whilst the machines outlined above are effective enough in forming and transferring the stacks of bundles, they are unable to maintain the initial infeed sequence of code and serial number when the bundles of notes are assembled subsequently into groups. In other words, the numerical progression is abandoned both during throughput of the single stacks and at the stage where the stacks are taken up by the pickup and transfer means.
The object of the invention is to set forth a machine for ordering and feeding groups of bundled banknotes to a strapper/bander unit, such as will overcome the aforementioned drawback while allowing the assembly of the bundles into ordered groups.
The stated object is realized according to the invention in a machine for ordering and feeding bundles of sheets, in particular banknotes, to a unit by which the bundles are strapped in groups.
Such a machine will comprise at least one module for the formation of bundles consisting each in a predetermined number of banknotes secured by at least one band, also a receiving conveyor by which the bundles emerging from the module are fed in a predetermined succession toward a stacker located at an outfeed end of the conveyor and serving to place a predetermined number of bundles one on top of another in such a manner as to assemble groups in which the predetermined succession is maintained as the bundles advance along a respective stacking axis.